A Taste Of Freedom
by PookyTart
Summary: Khan and his crew are liberated by an unknown ally and given a taste of freedom. (Khan, OC, Enterprise Crew, Khan's people).
1. Chapter 1

First, let me say that I welcome HELPFUL reviews, but I will delete anything that is abusive in nature. Second, this is MY story. I don't give a rats -ss if you think it should be written differently, I don't give a crap if you don't like "Mary Sue" stories and I don't plan to reply to your hate mongering, so don't even bother to review if that is what you plan to give me. It's pretty simple, but let me spell it out for those of you who seem to have trouble understanding simplicity: If you don't like my story, don't FN read it! With that said, I would also like to specify that I do not own Star Trek nor any of the characters portrayed herein. This story is a fiction meant for entertainment purposes only, no money shall ever be made off of this fan fiction. Thank you for taking the time to read my work.

* * *

Makara stood statue still, the only movement apparent was the silken tendrils of her hair flowing gracefully about  
her. She was tall and lithe, powerful, yet their was a sense of femininity that emanated from her. The proto-phaser  
she held within her hands looked menacing, despite her delicate-seeming nature. When she spoke, her voice was  
clear and soft, musical. It made the lethality of what she said seem all the more deadly. "This is your final warning,  
Captain. If you fail to obey me, your crew shall further suffer the consequences." As if to validate her threat, Makara  
lifted a booted foot and placed it down upon the smoking corpse before her. The ensign had not been a threat to her,  
only a means to an end. He'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Captain Kirk's jaw tightened and he glared at the woman. How had he gotten himself and his crew into this mess?  
He'd thought that his dealings with the dangerous Khan and his genetically altered companions had been  
completed. When Starfleet had contacted him with a mission to take the cryogenic pods to a new holding facility in  
the Darvein system, Kirk had vehemently declined. He had not wanted to have that man aboard his ship ever again.  
When it was made clear that the mission was not a voluntary one, Captain James T. Kirk had nearly resigned his  
position. The only thing that had stopped him had been his compassion and admiration of his crew. They were his  
family and he would not leave them to complete this dangerous task on their own. Had he known then what he  
knew now, he never would have allowed the cryogenic pods to even leave Earth's solar system. With a sneer of  
contempt on his face, Kirk looked Makara directly in the eyes. Blue-green eyes ringed in bronze; they held a  
dangerous gleam in them that let him know that she would do whatever she thought necessary to complete her  
task. "Mr. Sulu, beam the pods directly to the planet's surface."

The officer nodded, though it was plain to see that he didn't want to give in. None of them did. Still, what choice did  
they have? Makara had come aboard the Enterprise with one plan in mind: stay hidden until they'd reached  
Omorrah, then take possession of Kirk's prisoners. She had proven herself capable and deadly. With a motion of  
his hand, Sulu sent the sleeping Khan and his people down to the planet's rugged terrain. The corner of Makara's  
mouth quirked up briefly, though she didn't show an ounce of the relief that she felt. Silently she stepped over the  
dead man at her feet and made her way over to the ship's main console. Sulu moved back out of her way as she  
pointed her weapon at him. The lovely intruder let her gaze move briefly over the controls, then turned her attentions  
back upon the room. As she did so, she set the ship's destination point without a second glance. "Well, it's been  
fun, Captain, but I'm afraid I must say ado...and...good luck."

Makara moved a few steps away from everyone toward the main viewer screen. She kept her weapon pointed at  
Kirk as she activated a button on her wrist brace. Shimmering strands of light began to encompass her, the  
teleporter dematerializing her form slowly. The ship began to gear up and prepared to warp away, then in a flash it  
took off. Without warning Makara's arm lifted and she pulled the trigger on the proto-phaser. A concentrated blast  
sailed toward the ship's console, Sulu and the ensign beside him diving for cover. The console exploded into shards  
of burning metal that rained down on everyone. Kirk and the others shielded their eyes and when they looked back  
again, Makara was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood on the bridge of her ship, her eyes locked upon the sight of the cryo tubes that were being displayed on  
her main screen. Her gaze flitted to the control console before her and she pressed a few different selections.  
Once she lifted her blue-green gaze back up again, she watched as the pods dissolved into threads of spinning light  
and disappeared. A flashing light alerted her to the fact that the pods were now aboard her ship in the docking bay.  
The lives of the seventy three genetically enhanced beings now rested in Makara's hands. She set up the  
parameters of their intended flight plan, engaged the engine and watched the planet's surface fade from view. Once  
they were in the vaccuum of space and warping to their destination, Makara put on the automatic pilot and then  
headed off to the cargo bay.

The moment the bay door swished open, Makara felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. She didn't know how  
Khan and his people would act once she awakened them. Would they accept her help, thank her for setting them  
free? Would they enslave her? Kill her? No matter what happened, she would accept the consequences. In a  
way...these were her people. She might not have been a genetically enhanced being, but her ancestors had been  
the ones who had first created Khan and those like him. It was her duty to see them freed and to provide them with  
supplies to see them to their new home. She'd done everything she could in advance of their arrival. All she needed  
to do now, was awaken them.

Makara began with Khan's cryo tube first. She punched the buttons on the display unit, mindful of the order in  
which they were put in. She paused for a moment to make certain that the code was the proper one. Several  
seconds passed by, yet they felt like an eternity. When the pod's display flashed and a beeping sound gave out two  
small alerts, Makara breathed a sigh of relief. The countdown had begun. Since Khan had only been re-frozen  
recently, his awakening would take the least amount of time. She leaned over to look down into the small window of  
the cryo tube. Khan looked so peaceful at rest. Makara passed a hand reverently over the glass, her soft voice  
nothing more than a whisper. "You will be free soon." She left Khan's side reluctantly and set to work in beginning  
the other pods' countdowns.

Makara spent the remaining time double checking their current trajectory. They'd been traveling for a while now and  
had left Omorrah far behind. At warp speed, they were putting much needed distance between themselves and the  
Enterprise. While Makara was certain that Captain Kirk would find a way out of the predicament she put him and  
his crew into, she didn't feel a hint of guilt. If it hadn't been for that group of people, Khan would have never been put  
into the situation he'd been in, nor would he have been placed back into cryo-sleep. It angered her to think about  
what Khan had been through. Was it really that big of a surprise to Starfleet that the man had responded with anger  
and hatred? They had taken him captive, forced him to create weapons and ships against his will by holding his  
people as frozen prisoners and then sent the Enterprise to take him down. That would have made anyone angry.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize how quiet it had become in the cargo bay. Khan's cryo  
tube had finished the cycle of defrosting and the lid had slid back without a sound. When he sat up, his first  
reaction was to take in every single thing around him to gauge the danger to himself. He was surprised to see other  
tubes lined up beside him. His eyes narrowed slowly as he considered what had happened. The last thing he  
remembered was being placed into his cryogenic chamber, the hatred of having been bested by Spock and Captain  
Kirk burning in his mind. They were nowhere in sight, much to his chagrin. His mouth hardened and he lifted  
himself up out of the tube, then caught sight of Makara as she sat at a nearby console. He didn't recognize the  
woman, but he wasn't going to take any chances. In silence he moved to stand behind her, then reached out and  
took a firm grip into her luxurious waves of auburn hair. He jerked her head back and loomed over her, every bit as  
threatening as he had been before his capture. His chilled voice was nothing more than a lowered murmur as his  
gaze met hers. "Who are you?"

Makara whimpered softly as she stared into the eyes of the man that she'd dreamed about almost nightly since first  
hearing of his attack on Starfleet. They were cold, calculating eyes of an entrancing, clear blue. She swallowed  
quietly and did her best to answer his question. "My name is Makara. Makara Vesharak. I mean you no harm."  
Khan mentally filed the name. He did not release the hold he had on her hair, though the dangerous set of his jaw  
did relax some. "We shall see about that. I can not give you the same reassurance." Makara's heart was  
pounding hard. She tried to maintain her control, to show him that she had no plans to cause any trouble. Her  
gentle, musical voice did not betray her inner fear. "I am the one who awakened you. I have already began the  
defrost on the others."

Khan's face turned hard, almost vicious, as he drew so close that his lips were almost touching hers. "If anything  
has happened to them..." He left the warning unfinished to allow her imagination to fill in the blanks. Makara  
swallowed thickly and gave a slight shake of her head, wincing as he tightened his grip in her hair. "They are all  
fine. Alive. Their vitals are growing stronger by the moment. I suspect they will awaken within an hour or two."  
Khan's eyes narrowed once more as he considered this. He released Makara and stood to his full and imposing  
height. His mind worked to consider his options. This woman was unknown to him, yet he felt that he could trust  
her words. He wasn't sure why she had awakened him, or even how she had gotten her hands on him and his  
people. This worried him slightly. If she had ulterior motives, it would be in his best interests to find them out  
quickly. Silent strides carried him over to the other pods. One by one he looked in on those who slept inside,  
recognizing his closest friends...his family. Each pod display told him the same thing, the countdown to defrost had  
been started. Khan ran a hand lovingly over the last cryo pod and turned to face Makara. The sepulchral tone of his  
voice echoed across the cargo bay. "How did we get here?"

The young woman slowly stood from her chair and met his gaze. Her body was long and lean and she moved with a  
subtle grace that few humans could boast of. Unhurriedly she made her way over to where he waited and then  
pressed a hand to the top of the pod that separated them. "I brought you here." It was a simple answer, one that  
would not suffice. She knew it, so she gave him the full story. "Six months ago I bore witness to an attack upon  
some of Starfleet's senior officers. An attack of that magnitude had never been achieved before in the history of  
Starfleet and the news of it spread like wildfire. I learned all I could of the events that led up to your capture. When I  
managed to get my hands on the official reports, I knew that you were Khan Noonien Singh." Mention of his full  
name instilled suspicion within Khan's thoughts and he narrowed his gaze at Makara. Before he could voice his  
unrest, she continued her story. "I spent every dime I had gaining intel on your whereabouts after your capture.  
Slowly I worked my way through a number of officers, gaining their trust and cooperation. Those I couldn't sway...I  
found other ways to make them agree to my terms. I had it arranged that you and your people would be shipped to  
another star system, where a supposed new prison was being set up. During your transport, I took temporary  
control over the crew, had them teleport your cryogenic pods to Omorrah, sabotaged their ship and then escaped  
with you."

The audacity of the woman's actions brought a look of confusion to Khan's features, including a small hint of  
admiration. Khan tilted his head slightly as he looked into Makara's entrancing eyes. "Why would you do this?"  
Makara swallowed softly and let her eyes trail back down to the cryo tube. When she spoke, her voice had grown  
quiet, almost fearful. "I am a direct descendant to the man who created you and the others here like you. I was  
raised learning the stories of you and your people. My father had learned them from his father...and he in turn from  
his...all the way back to the one who started it all." She lifted her blue-green gaze to his once more, uncertain how  
he would take such news. Did they hate her ancestor for making them what they were? Would he take that hatred  
out on her?

Khan listened in silence, though the surprise of her explanation was not lost on him. His lips parted but no words  
would come forth. She had stunned him.


	3. Chapter 3

Makara stood her ground, her eyes remaining fixed upon the man standing before her. His mere presence was  
nearly overwhelming to her, bringing to life all of the nights that she had lain awake in bed, daydreaming of him. He  
was dangerous and full of passion to protect those he held dear. Makara longed to have him that defensive over her.  
Khan moved around the cryo pod that separated them and stopped right before her. His imposing height towered  
over her, but she didn't back down. To show weakness would be to invite him to take her life. Her chin lifted just  
slightly as she brought her gaze back to mesh with his once more. When he reached out quickly and took a  
powerful grip in her hair, Makara gasped sharply but did not try to escape. Khan leaned in close once more, his  
features taking on a very threatening demeanor.

"If you are lying to me, I will make you beg for mercy before I kill you." Makara swallowed softly, then answered in  
her clear, melodious voice. "I will never lie to you." She paused briefly, considering what she was about to say. It  
took her less than seconds to decide her future's fate. "I am yours, to do with as you please. I serve you...and only  
you." Khan pursed his lips slightly as he allowed his eyes to sweep over her face. The grip in her hair relaxed  
slightly before he released her. His chilled voice was demanding as it washed over her. "Kneel."

Without a hint of pause, Makara slowly lowered herself down to kneel before Khan's feet. She arched her back  
slightly and lifted her chin, taking a regal pose despite her submissive stance. He must have found it appealing,  
because he nodded before he spoke. "Do you swear to serve me in whatever capacity I deem fit?" Makara  
answered him truthfully. "I swear it upon my life." A brief half smile flickered over his lips before he continued. "Will  
you give your life for me and strive only to further our cause?" Makara drew in a slow breath and let it out quietly as  
she nodded. "I live for you and you alone." Kahn reached a hand out and stroked his fingers across Makara's  
cheek before placing the tips beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to meet with his. "Then rise, and become mine."  
The pale haired beauty rose gracefully to her feet and stood before him. Her heart was hammering wildly in her  
chest. Everything she'd ever hoped for was finally within her grasp.

Khan reached out and took Makara into his arms, bending her back slightly as he forced his presence into her  
space. His mouth came down upon her own, hard and possessive, as he kissed her. At first she was surprised, but  
the shock quickly transferred into longing and she gave herself willingly to his desires. This pleased him, she could  
tell, because he deepened the kiss and left her nearly breathless when he pulled away. She had to press a hand to  
the cryo pod beside her to keep from falling to the floor. Khan turned his attentions away from her then and moved  
over to the ship's controls. He left her with her world spinning pleasantly. "Where are we going?"

Makara swallowed thickly as she struggled to regain her composure. She moved over to where Khan stood, her  
motions supple and fluid. Her fingers touched down to a panel upon the console and the screen there jumped to life.  
It showed their current trajectory, their speed and other factors that Khan might be interested in. When she spoke,  
her voice filled with a reverence that was easily heard. "Centenarius. An unknown class "M" planet in the Devusian  
star system. It's whereabouts have been known in my family line for many generations. It was meant to become  
the homeworld of the genetically altered. It's secret was passed on to me by my father. It is now yours." This  
information was almost as shocking to him as was her first confession. He took all of it in and remained silent for a  
moment before he turned his gaze to her.

"Why would your family want to help us? Your people condemned us as war criminals. They are the very reason  
why we slept for so long." A sadness filled Makara's eyes and she lowered them as shame overcame her. It  
caused her voice to lower down to a near whisper. "I only have the stories that my father told to me. Your existence  
was meant to herald a new age of peace and understanding. But my ancestors did not comprehend the true nature  
of those who were opposing them. They did not contemplate that the tribes would band together to fight off those  
who had been enhanced." She let out a shuddered breath as her eyes closed. "While you and the others were  
imprisoned in the cryo pods and sent out into the far reaches of space, my kin were placed into slavery. Your  
creator was put to death. But his family knew of the importance of returning you to your former glory, so they spent  
generation after generation preparing us for the time when you would return."

Khan's gaze slid over Makara's features, sensing her feelings in the way she held herself. "You are ashamed.  
Why?" Makara swallowed lightly before looking up to meet his eyes. "I do not feel worthy to have been the one to  
free you." His icy blue eyes narrowed slightly in thought, but he could not discern why such feelings would assault  
her. She had done her job of freeing them, that much was obvious. "Explain," he commanded quietly. Makara  
looked off at the cryo pods lining the cargo bay as she spoke. "When my father died, he implored me to seek out  
the destination of the ship you were sent out in. I searched for several years, but I could not find even a hint of  
where you had been destined. I had given up hope of ever finding you and had abandoned my duty to you...until I  
read of your attack upon Starfleet headquarters."

Khan listened in silence, his head canting slightly to the idea that she had given up. He found he could not blame  
her, however. "You have more than made up for your brief lapse of servitude by freeing us now." Her blue-green  
eyes lifted quickly to take in his gaze, gauging whether or not he truly meant those words. She could see by the  
sternness on his face that he did. "Thank you, Lord Khan. I will not ever disappoint you again, I swear it." He  
nodded once and moved his attention to the console again, his deep voice given in a rumbling warning. "I know you  
will not."


	4. Chapter 4

On the view screen before them, a marbled green planet loomed. Though it wasn't a huge world, Khan could see  
that it would suit them all well. Throughout the remainder of their trip, four of the other cryo tubes had finished their  
cycling and the fifth was nearing its completion. Makara had spent the time providing nourishment and water to  
those who had awakened. Khan had watched her at first with his people, making certain that she didn't try to harm  
any of them. When he finally realized that she was as intent on seeing to their well-being as she had been about  
his own, he relaxed. It intrigued him to think about her lineage. He remembered quite well what his maker had  
looked like, how he had acted. Makara did carry that sense of nobility with her.

Nothing could have made him more happy than to see his closest brothers and sisters awakening from their  
extensively long sleep. The first to rise had been his second in command, Joachim. The confusion that all of them  
felt upon opening their eyes was brief, though it was quickly laid to rest when their beloved leader let them know that  
all was well. As more of his crew joined him, Khan began to feel more and more comfortable and safe. He knew  
these men and women personally, knew that they would do anything to protect him and each other. While Makara  
was proving to be an asset he did not know he had, he still wasn't certain if she could be trusted fully. Trust wasn't  
something that he gave away lightly, she would have to earn it.

The ship lowered down into the atmosphere, making its way to the destination that Makara had laid into the  
console. The small landing pad had been many years earlier, back when her great grandfather had first  
discovered Centenarius. The few buildings that had been constructed were meant to be a temporary home while  
better lodging was created. The progress had been halted when her grandfather had fallen deathly ill. After the old  
man's passing, her father had not taken it upon himself to finish the work to be done there. He had had too many  
other things on his mind to deal with putting money and time into a home world setting, especially when there were  
no genetically altered people yet in need of the place. This was just another fact that filled Makara with self-  
loathing. All of this should have been finished and ready for Khan and his people.

From his place near the main console, Khan watched as the ship touched down upon the landing square. His gaze  
wandered over the nearby buildings, took in the surrounding wild forest and then settled upon Joachim. "Take Larait  
and scout the area." Khan's command was gently given and his second nodded curtly as he motioned to Larait.  
Before the man could depart, Khan placed a hand against the large man's shoulder and leaned close. "Be  
cautious." Joachim gave another brief nod, but allowed his gaze to slide over Makara before he took his leave. He  
could sense that his leader didn't fully trust the woman. From what he had seen, however, he could not fault her in  
any way. She had proven to be quite helpful.

As the others began to gather equipment and supplies, Makara made her way over to where Khan stood. He was  
staring out at the world that he had inherited. She didn't say anything for a long time, but when she finally spoke her  
voice was quiet and gentle. "My grandfather loved it here. It was his father who first discovered Centenarius. He  
had been looking for your ship." Khan's eyes narrowed as he considered her words. There was so much about her  
lineage that he didn't know. Every little bit that she gave to him helped to fill in some of the blanks. In a way he  
found it soothing to know that they had all had a little line of family that had still searched for them through all of  
those years. "Your grandfather," Khan murmured, "is the one who built these structures?" Makara nodded lightly  
as she looked out toward the small buildings. "He oversaw most of the work personally in his youth. My father  
came here often with him." The leader turned to face her then, his discerning gaze moving over her from head to toe  
before rising back up to meet her gaze. "And you?"

Makara drew in a slow breath and let it out in a silent sigh. "I had never been here until after I found out for certain  
that you were the one who made the attacks at Starfleet. After there was no question in my mind that it was you, I  
came here and began the task of preparing it for your arrival." This knowledge didn't sit too well with him and it  
showed as his features filled with concern. When he spoke again, his voice took on a chilled edge to it. "Then you  
are not aware of any dangers that could be present here. You could be leading us into a trap for all you know." His  
eyes narrowed threateningly as his fists clenched. Makara's lips parted slightly as she gave a slight shake of her  
head. "No. I swear it to you. I swear it on my life that I have not." At the moment, Khan did not seem inclined to  
believe her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the add to favs. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter out for this story, I've had a lot going on. I appreciate your continued support.

* * *

The grasp that Khan had upon the back of Makara's neck was painfully tight, but she didn't fight him as he directed  
her to the ground outside of the ship. Joachim's small party had arrived back and were approaching with curious  
glances. Khan drew to a stop and then pushed his captive down to her knees before them all. He waited for his  
Second to come and give him a report on what they'd found, if anything. Joachim canted his head in a questioning  
gesture to what was going on, but the leader did not give a reply so the commander spoke first. "The area is  
secure. A large perimeter fence encompasses the camp. There are twelve buildings in all, some in the final stages  
of their completion."

Khan listened intently then gave the man a nod. His attentions turned back down to the woman kneeling at his feet.  
She was scowling. The leader raised a brow slightly, but made no comment. Instead, it was Makara who spoke  
and there was a hint of anger laced in her quiet voice. "I told you I had not endangered any of you. My father had  
taught me how to activate the concealing shield, how to activate the defenses that were placed here years ago."  
Khan lifted his gaze to Joachim and he frowned deeply when he found his Second grinning to the woman's reply.  
Instead of apologize, however, he turned on his heel and began moving away toward the main building off of the  
landing pad. His commands were given to those who were left behind. "Gather the supplies. We need to take  
stock of what we have and what we will need. I want the rest of the cryo pods emptied as soon as is possible  
without compromising the crew's safety."

Makara slowly pushed herself back up to stand and glared at Khan's back. The moment the leader stopped,  
however, she felt new fear rush into her. He couldn't possibly have seen her, could he? When the man spoke again,  
his deep, resonant voice left no question in her mind that he expected her to obey him. "Makara, come." She  
flashed her eyes in Joachim's direction, hoping for some sort of support. All she found within his gaze was a sense  
of amusement. When he nodded once in Khan's direction, she lifted her chin slightly and turned to make her way  
over to where their leader had stopped. Instead of speaking to her, Khan began moving once more toward the  
doorway of the building. Makara stayed right behind him.

As they entered into the main room, Khan stopped abruptly to look around. Makara would have collided with him if  
she hadn't been paying more attention. As it was, she came extremely close to him and nearly fell over backward  
as she tried to keep from touching his powerful frame. Only the natural grace that she held kept her from doing so.  
Carefully she took a step back away from him and held her ground. She watched him in mild fascination as he  
allowed his gaze to slide from one corner to the other as me memorized and appraised everything in sight.  
Computer consoles, chairs, display units, suits and an assortment of tables with various other equipment had all  
been placed around at points that made the most sense. It was a good control room, one that would serve them  
well. Khan slowly turned to face Makara, his features softening only minutely.

"I want to know everything there is to know about this station. What equipment has been brought here, what  
improvements have been made over the years...everything." Makara bowed her head slightly and looked to the floor,  
then nodded. "Alright." She stepped around Khan and began to walk around the room, her fingers trailing gently  
over the equipment she passed. For the next couple of hours she spent her time enlightening the leader, answering  
his questions thoroughly as he posed them to her. By the time Joachim came in to give another full report, Khan  
had learned all he needed to know about the place that had become their home.

The second in command placed his hands behind his back and strolled into the main office, his gaze wandering over  
Makara and Khan where they sat. Their silence upon his arrival made him work hard to supress another grin. He  
stopped before the two of them and addressed his captain. "Sir, only four more pods remain to be defrosted, all  
others have been awakened without trouble." Khan nodded thoughtfully as relief washed through him. It had been  
far too long since his family had been freed of their centuries long sleep. Joachim continued his briefing, sensing  
the contentment of his leader. "We have enough supplies on the ship for several months' worth of time." It was  
Makara's turn to speak up and she did so without hesitation. "And there is another half year's worth in the supplies  
barracks. It should be more than enough for everyone until the replicator can be completed."

Replicator? Khan turned his gaze upon Makara. "You did not mention a replicator among the supplies here." The  
woman brought her blue-green eyes up to meet with Khan's, a slight look of satisfaction flashing before being  
squashed by a more submissive stare. In a quiet voice, she answered him. "That is because it is not amongst the  
supplies here. It is inside the ship. A part of it." Joachim could not contain the grin that he had fought so hard to  
conceal anymore. He had to give it to the woman...she was proving to be most resourceful.


	6. Chapter 6

A Centenarian sunset cast an odd silvery-green glow over the buildings of the augments' new outpost. The last of  
the pods had been opened and all of Khan's people were now freed from their frozen sleep. Supplies had been  
moved to appropriate locations, beds had been chosen and now the entirety of the clan had settled in to enjoy their  
first night of true freedom. A small fire had been built into one of the fire pits that rested in the center of the outpost's  
courtyard. People lounged in small groups as they ate, conversing in hushed tones. Makara sat alone as she  
watched them all, her blue-green gaze taking in their relief and apparent happiness. She longed to be a part of them  
and yet she didn't feel she would ever be good enough to be called one of their own. A slow breath was drawn in and  
let out quietly. She had just about decided to retire to her sleeping cot when a presence settled down at her side.  
As she turned to see who had joined her, the profile of Khan's face came into view. For a moment she simply  
admired the shadows and light that played over his features from the flickering flames of their fire.

"I owe you a debt," he said in a quiet, deep tone. Makara blinked softly to his admission, but then gave a slight  
shake of her head, her gaze turning toward the fire. "No. It was my duty to free you all. You are my family's  
legacy, I could not sit idly by." Khan nodded once in understanding, then allowed silence to stretch between them  
for several minutes. When he spoke again, his voice had taken on a rumbling quality that Makara found pleasurable  
to hear. "Regardless of your duty, we do owe you. Your dedication will not go unrewarded." Makara let that sink in  
as she stared at the dancing flames before them. "My only desire is to serve you," she murmured. Her thoughts  
trailed to the heated kiss he had pressed to her lips after she'd given him the pledge of her submission to his rule.  
When he turned to look at her, she felt her skin prickle to his intense scrutiny. Slowly she brought her gaze to meet  
with his and was not surprised to find that his features were unreadable. After a moment he began to lean toward  
her and brought his hand up, as if he intended to place his palm against her cheek.

"My lord!" Khan drew up quickly and pulled his hand back, his gaze turning to the source of the distraction that  
pulled him away from Makara. Joachim moved a few steps closer and stopped before them, a huge grin on his face.  
Apparently he hadn't noticed that the two of them had been engaged in quiet conversation. Makara noted that it  
was probably due to the mug of Barelian ale that he was sloshing around as he swayed. The man lifted his drink  
and made an ill-prepared toast. "To our freedom! Damn those who would oppose us and fuck the rest." Several  
onlookers laughed around the campfire and most raised their own glasses in a likewise fashion. The smile that  
flitted over Khan's features spoke of how much respect he held for his Second. Even Makara couldn't help but grin,  
though she realized that the moment she had almost shared with their leader was over.

Merriment broke out as Joachim began to dance and people went back to their talking and laughing. Khan watched  
his people enjoying themselves and felt a sense of pride wash over him. When he turned back to speak once more  
to Makara, he found the spot she had occupied empty. His eyes narrowed slightly as he lifted his gaze, seeking out  
where she might have gotten off to. That she had managed to slip away without him noticing surprised him. Though  
he no longer suspected that she had ulterior motives in helping him and his people, he found himself wanting to  
learn more about the woman. Quietly he rose and left his crew to their enjoyment as he went in search of her.

Khan normally relied upon his senses, but since he had no idea where Makara had taken off to, he decided to go on  
intuition alone. His steps carried him back around the main building and he made his way over toward where the  
barracks were. He caught sight of her just as she slipped down a far slope and into the surrounding trees of their  
camp. In complete silence he tracked her, finding himself upon a well-worn path. Where was she going? He  
stopped as the trees parted, opening on a large pond of sparkling, clear water. Makara had settled herself near  
the shore and gazed out over the glass surface to take in the stars that sparkled like glitter in a reflection of what lay  
overhead. The scene was actually quite beautiful and held a serenity to it that helped to soothe tired nerves. How  
long had it been since he'd had time to simply enjoy the things around him?

Quiet motions carried him over to stand at Makara's side. Despite his silent actions, he could tell that she had  
known he was coming. It made him consider that there was more to this woman than obviously met the eye. "Why  
did you leave," he rumbled. Makara swallowed softly before she answered, keeping her gaze settled out over  
the water. "I didn't want to intrude upon their celebration. I do not want to offend any of them with my presence."  
He mulled over her words, but before he could respond, she spoke again in a more quiet voice. "I don't feel worthy  
to be here." Khan lifted a brow as he considered her reasoning. He looked out over the water for a moment,  
thinking through his response. Then without warning, he lifted his foot to deliver a kick to her ribs that would have  
shattered any normal human's bones. Without a second thought, Makara lifted her hands and caught his foot in mid  
strike. She sat there like that as a stunned silence fell over her. What the hell had just happened?

Khan drew his foot away, turned his gaze down to her and then answered the response she'd given. "Your worth will  
never be in question here." He then turned and made his way back to his crew members, leaving her to contemplate  
what he'd just shown her.


End file.
